Conversations on the Internet
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: The mishaps, pranks, and funny convos of Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and more!
1. Chapter 1 ZOMBIES!

**After reading several stories where characters talk online I decided to do one of my own. Sorry if it's out of character. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Troy Bolton is now online_

Troy: GABY!!!!!!!!! HI!

Gabriella: Um, hi Troy. Why so happy?

Troy: I JUST SAW WILLY WONKA AND I HAD FOUR CHOCOLATE BARS, THREE CHOCOLATE WITH PEANUT, AND SIX VANILLA!

Gabriella: OMG. Lighten up on the sugar and STOP writing in capitals.

Troy: But, but, but, it's FUN!

Gabriella: Who are you and what have you done with Troy Bolton?

Troy: I see dead people.

Gabriella: That's nice.

Troy: Oo they're UGLY!

Gabriella: Okay…

Troy: AND NAKED!

Gabriella: Whoa…

Troy: AND ZOMBIELIKE!

Gabriella: …

Troy: Lalala.

Troy: Gabriella?

Troy: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE DEAD UGLY NAKED ZOMBIELIKE PEOPLE!

Troy: THEY'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS!

_Gabriella has added Chad to the conversation_

Gabriella: CHAD! HELP ME!

Chad: Dudes, I'm working on my moves. What is it?

Troy: ZOMBIES!

Gabriella: Troy won't stop talking about zombie dead people!

Troy: ZOMBIES! DEAD, UGLY ZOMBIES!

Chad: And?

Troy: BRAIN EATING ZOMBIES!

Gabriella: It's annoying!

Troy: REDRUM REDRUM REDRUM!

Chad: Get used to it. He always acts like this after having Willy Wonka bars.

Chad: Which is every day.

Troy: OO  THAT IS ME SEEING THE ZOMBIES!

Chad: Good for you man. Don't you just love the part where they chew off your nose?

Troy: HELL YEAH!

_Gabriella has added Sharpay to the conversation_

Sharpay:?

Troy: ZOMBIES WILL KILL YOU!

Sharpay: Oh that.

Gabriella: Kill Troy!

Sharpay: First time? He does this a lot.

Gabriella: 

Chad: Can I go?

Sharpay: Be my guest.

Gabriella: CHAD WAIT!

_Chad is now offline_

Gabriella: Sharpay?

Sharpay: What?

Gabriella: Good luck!

_Gabriella is now offline_

Sharpay: So Troy, how's it going?

Troy: WILLY WONKA LOVING ZOMBIES!

Sharpay: Awesome!

_Sharpay is now offline_

Troy: Why did everyone leave?

Ryan: I'm still here.

Troy: ACK!

_Troy is now offline_

Ryan: Was it something I said?


	2. Chapter 2 CALORIES!

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay: Hi Taylor.

Taylor: Hey.

Sharpay: What are you doing?

Taylor: Watching a horror movie.

Sharpay: What's it called?

Taylor: Night of the Living Dead.

Sharpay: Cool.

Kelsi is now online 

_Taylor has added Kelsi to the conversation_

Taylor: Hi Kelsi.

Kelsi: CAN'T TALK NOW! HOMEWORK OVERLOAD!

Sharpay: Then why did you get online?

Kelsi: IT ALWAYS DOES THAT WHEN I TURN ON MY COMPUTER!

Taylor: Kelsi, chill. Calm down.

Kelsi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Taylor: Stop writing in capital letters.

Kelsi: Oh sorry. I had it on caps lock. I'll be right back.

Sharpay: All right.

Gabriella is now online 

_Sharpay has added Gabriella to the conversation _

Gabriella: Hi you guys. I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm leaving in twenty minutes.

Taylor: Where are you going?

Gabriella: Burger King.

Sharpay: THINK OF THE CALORIES!

Gabriella: …and why did I mention it?

Taylor: Way to go.

Sharpay: THE CALORIES THAT MAKE YOU FAT!

Gabriella: Is there a heaven or am I in hell?

Troy is now online 

Gabriella: Uh oh.

Taylor: That was such a scary movie! Troy's online! I think I'll add him…

Gabriella: NOT SMART!

Taylor has added Troy to the conversation 

Troy: Taylor! Did you hear about it?

Gabriella: DON'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Taylor: Hear about what?

Sharpay: CALORIES! MUST BURN CALORIES!

Troy: THE ZOMBIES!

Taylor: WHAT? 

Gabriella: Why do I bother?

Ryan is now online 

Gabriella: AT LAST!

Gabriella has added Ryan to the conversation 

Sharpay: CALORIES! EVIL FATTENING CALORIES!

Ryan: Hello anorexic Sharpay.

Troy: ZOMBIES! EYE SWALLOWING ZOMBIES!

Ryan: Hello, odd Troy.

Taylor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LET THEM GET ME!

Ryan: Hello, frightened Taylor.

Gabriella: MY HERO!

Ryan: Hi Gabriella. What did I do to save you?

Gabriella: LOOK AT WHAT EVERYONE IS SAYING!!!!!!

Ryan: So, log off then.

Gabriella: Good idea! Bye Ryan!

Gabriella is now offline 

_Ryan is now offline_

_Sharpay is now offline_

_Taylor is now offline_

Troy: ALONE AGAIN??? NO!

Kelsi: Uh, I'm here.

Troy is now offline 

Kelsi: Why do I even bother?

Kelsi is now offline 


	3. Chapter 3 LOVE!

**Chapter 3 – LOVE!**

_Gabriella is now online_

Troy: GABY! GUESS WHAT?

Gabriella: What is it Troy?

Troy: I wove you.

Gabriella: Awwwww. I wove you too.

Troy: I wove you more.

Gabriella: No, I wove YOU MORE!

Troy: Nuh uh.

Gabriella: Yuh huh.

Troy: Nuh uh.

Gabriella: I DO TOO!

Sharpay is now online 

Troy: Gaby…….

Troy: GABY!!!!!!!

Troy: GABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gabriella: Yes?

Troy: I WOVE YOU MORE!

Gabriella: NO!

Troy has added Sharpay to the conversation 

Troy: SHARPAY! TELL GABRIELLA I LOVE HER MORE!

Sharpay: He loves you more?

Gabriella: WRONG!

Sharpay: She loves you more?

Troy: ME!

Gabriella: NO! ME!

Taylor is now online 

_Sharpay has added Taylor to the conversation_

Taylor: Hey Sharpay.

Troy: I LOVE YOU MORE!

Gabriella: I LOVE YOU MORE!

Troy: NO!

Taylor: Oh my gosh.

Sharpay: OH MY JONAS!

Gabriella: YES!

Taylor: Oh my Jonas?

Sharpay: It's an AWESOME story written by alexlovesgerard93!

(NOTE – Hehehehe. CONCEITED MOMENT!)

Troy: NO!

Taylor: Hmmm. I'll go read it.

Gabriella: YES!

Sharpay: You should. I loved it and it's almost as fabulous as me!

Troy: NO!

Chad is now online 

_Taylor has added Chad to the conversation_

Chad: What's up, dudes?

Gabriella: YES! Hi Chad.

Troy: NO! Sup, man?

Taylor: Hey Chad.

Sharpay: Hey basketball boy.

Gabriella: You guys, I have to sign off. AND before Troy sends anything, I LOVE YOU MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!

Gabriella is now offline 

Troy: NO!

Troy: Drat!

Sharpay: I'll be leaving now.

Taylor: Ditto. Mall later, Sharpie?

Sharpay: Totally.

Sharpay is now offline 

_Taylor is now offline_

Chad: I'll be going now. See ya Troy.

Chad is now offline 

Troy: Nobodyyyyyyy loves me!

Troy: All by myself!

Troy: If you were here……….

Troy: Ok.

Troy: I'm getting bored.

Troy: Whatever.

Troy is now offline 

_Ryan is now online_

Ryan: THEY ALWAYS LEAVE!


	4. Chapter 4 TRYAN?

**Chapter 4**

_Kelsi is now online_

Kelsi: Hey Ryan!

Ryan: Hi Kelsi! How are you?

Kelsi: I'm good. Kind of bored. You?

Ryan: I actually need to talk to you about something.

Kelsi: What about?

Ryan: I like this girl…and she's really sweet. I just don't know how to tell her.

Kelsi: What's she like?

Ryan: She's very pretty. She wears glasses and writes music and has written some of the plays I've been in.

Ryan: Kelsi?

Kelsi: Ryan….

Ryan: I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing you to…

Kelsi: I like you, too.

Ryan: Really?

Troy is now online 

_Troy has forcefully added himself to the conversation_

Ryan: So want to go out sometime?

Troy: Ugh, with you? No thanks.

Kelsi: I'd love to!

Troy: Wait, what? You mean you didn't ask me out? Am I not pretty enough?

Ryan: ummmmmmm.

Kelsi:….

Troy: It's my hips isn't it? My big hips!

Kelsi: Well, I'll be going. Pick me up tonight Ryan! 8 Pm!

Ryan: You got it!

Kelsi is now offline 

Troy: What about my arms? Are they too strong for you?

Ryan: Bye Troy!

Ryan is now offline 

Troy: I know! It's my head! It's too big for my body!


	5. Chapter 5 SOOO!

**Chapter 5**

_Taylor is now online_

Troy: Hey Taylor.

Taylor: NO! DON'T MENTION THE ZOMBIES!

Troy: Chill! I'm ok. I just had a Willy Wonka overdose and I have a headache.

Taylor: Whew. Soooooooo….

Troy: So what?

Taylor: Nothing. Just sooooooo.

Troy: Sooooooo?

Taylor: Sooooooo what?

Gabriella is now online Taylor and Troy added Gabriella to the conversation at the same time 

Troy: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Taylor: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gabriella: I'm confused.

Troy: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Taylor: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Troy: Stop putting more O's than me! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Taylor: NEVER! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gabriella has left the conversation 

Troy: HEY! Add her in again!

Taylor has added Gabriella to the conversation 

_Gabriella has left the conversation_

_Taylor has added Gabriella to the conversation_

_Gabriella has left the conversation_

_Taylor has added Gabriella to the conversation_

Gabriella: STOP ADDING ME!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Troy: WAIT!

Gabriella: WHAT????

Troy: I

Troy: Love

Troy: You

Gabriella: Awwwwwwww that's so sweet. BYE!

Gabriella is now offline 

_Sharpay is now online_

Taylor: Her turn?

Troy: Definitely. We should plan more of these annoying conversations.

Taylor: So true.


	6. Chapter 6 NOT YOU!

**Chapter 6**

_Dude with Crazy Hair, er, Chad is now online_

Chad: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: CHAD! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!

Chad: …okay….

Ryan: First we went to the movies, then we danced, then we kissed!

Chad: I don't remember doing any of that with you…

Ryan: GRRR! ALL THAT HAIR MUST BE AFFECTING YOUR BRAIN!

Chad: Uh…

Ryan: With Kelsi! I dated Kelsi, lame-o!

Chad: ohhhhhhhhh, how'd it go?

Ryan: GLKJRLKEJLEJKLJERk

_Jazz Hands, Ry- you know what I mean!! Is now offline_

_Kelsi is now online_

Chad: Hey there Kelsi.

Kelsi: OMJ OMJ! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU CHAD!

Chad: ………………proceed.

Kelsi: We saw The Dark Knight, then we danced a bit of salsa, then we kissed on my doorstep!!

Chad: …no we didn't.

Kelsi: I did all that stuff with Ryan, crazy boy!

Chad: …is that all you did with him?

Kelsi: XO

Kelsi: PERVERT!

_Kelsi is now offline_

Chad: This is fun…

_Taylor is now online_

Taylor: Hey Chad, I had a great time yesterday!

Chad: I know you did. ;)

Taylor: Not with you…Troy is just so awesome.

Chad: WHAT??

Chad: Be right back! I'LL KILL TROY!

_Chad is now offline_

_Kelsi is now online_

_Ryan is now online_

Ryan: Thanks so much, Taylor.

Kelsi: Yeah, we appreciate it.

Taylor: Anything for true love, guys, anything.

Kelsi: Let's go make out!

Taylor: XO

Taylor: No thanks!

Kelsi: NOT YOU!


	7. Chapter 7 TRAMPY!

**Chapter 7**

Troy is now online

Troy: Aloneeeeeeee……………..

Troy: I'm aloneeeeee…….

Troy: Aha…

Troy: I think I'll let Zeke use the computer.

Sharpay is now online

Troy (who is really Zeke): YAY!!

Sharpay: Hi Troy!

Troy: Hey pretty lady.

Sharpay: ???

Troy: I think about you when I go to the bathroom.

Gabriella is now online

Sharpay has added Gabriella to the conversation

Troy: Sharpay…you are the love of my life.

Sharpay: Help me! I think he's confused!

Gabriella: Oh no! Troy, remember me? YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Troy: Uh oh!

Troy: See ya!

Troy is now offline

Gabriella: He is a dead man.

Sharpay: I enjoyed that. Sexy basketball man.

Gabriella: (angry)

Sharpay: I'm kidding! …duh.

Troy is now online

Troy has added himself to the conversation

Troy: Hey guys!

Gabriella: I'm mad at you!

Troy: Why? I didn't forget your birthday, did I?

Gabriella: No! Think harder!

Troy: Did you find out that I lost that anniversary gift you gave me?

Gabriella: WHAT?

Troy: Nothing!

Troy is now offline

Gabriella: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sharpay: Maybe…I should go.

Gabriella: You stay. You caused the problem.

Sharpay: How is this my fault?

Gabriella: You are a trampy tramp!

Sharpay: WHAT?

Ryan is now online

Sharpay has added Ryan to the conversation

Gabriella: TRAMPY TRAMP!

Sharpay: STUPID STUPIDPANTS!

Ryan: Why am I here?

Gabriella: TRAMPY!

Sharpay: STUPID!

Ryan: I CAN DANCE!

Chad: I DON'T DANCE!

Sharpay: When did you get here?

Chad: I didn't leave. I helped Zeke hack into Troy's account. So funny.

Sharpay: So it was all CHAD.

Gabriella: You're still trampy!


End file.
